Arancia Rose
Base Form= |-|Scarlet King= Arancia Rose is the elder daughter of the Cyverse's primary protagonist Ruby and her wife Chione, the older sister of Osiria and the wife to Hastur. She is named after Ruby's grandmother. Unlike her father Ruby, Arancia lacks the insane drive & passion for fighting that her father has, but nevertheless still loves fighting people at their best. A lot of the time Arancia fights alongside the Ascendance team in the defense of Remnant for much of her life. Personality Arancia is a very perceptive, collected and shrew person. She is not one to do something without a reason. She is well aware of the terror her reputation inspired in other multiverses and would take advantage of it at times, but even then she would remain respectful to opponents. Arancia also wouldn’t pry into other people’s personal affairs unless she felt it was necessary, neither is she the type to hold grudges, only feeling sorry for others. Arancia has some of her father’s personality traits: She has indomitable spirit and fierce ambitions that drives her through all her choices in life. She is of unwavering loyalty to her friends and family - and that devotion seems to inspire those around her. Unlike Ruby, Arancia has the tendency to create questionable techniques. Although in Arancia’s case it’s more or less explosive ones, and techniques that can be performed in split seconds. After becoming a legend in her own right, Arancia started taking more pride in herself, referring more to herself as the Scarlet King, the moniker which has earned her a Flee on Sight order across all the multiverses. Still, this did not make her haughty, as she still addresses others with the appropriate respect. Personal Statistics Name: Arancia Rose Origin: Cyverse Gender: Female Age: 21 | Irrelevant Classification: Vacantian-Human Hybrid | Scarlet King Date of Birth: 4th June Weight: 74 Kg Height: 180 Cm Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B, later 3-A | Low 2-C '''to At least '''2-A | At Least High 1-B, '''likely '''Low 1-C |-|Powers & Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Her power increases substantially each time she recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Quantum Manipulation, Aura {Explained below in Techniques} Flight, Power Nullification, Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping, Energy Sensing, Chaos Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Transformation (Stats increase with each form.) Reactive Power Level (As a Vacantian-Hybrid, Arancia grows stronger every time she fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever she is injured), Acausality, Energy Absorption, Able to block intangible attacks, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Extreme Resistance/immunity to most techniques she possesses/knows. (Via Godly Ki, which negates most things used on Arancia, by 'erasing' them. This is limited to abilities she possesses or knows. Furthermore, Beings without God Ki have a very hard time harming her at all.), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Durability Negation, Causality Manipulation, and Regeneration Negation with Hakai, (The Hakai has been taught to her by her father and can erase beings of weaker or similar power easily. Negates regeneration and durability up to High-Godly.) and Scarlet Energy. (A special kind of energy created by Arancia as the Scarlet King, which ignores all durability and negates Regeneration up to High-Godly. Is able to mix it with her normal attacks, meaning every attack bypasses regeneration and durability.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Boundary Manipulation (An ability she inherited from her father Ruby, but was only able to tap into after her potential had been unlocked a 2nd time and she trained with Ruby for an extensive amount of time. It allows her to manipulate boundaries to make fights easier or just screw with reality in completely new ways. She constantly uses it, no matter the mindset.) |-|Resistances= Immune to abilities she possesses and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Possession, Absorption (Includes things such as energy absorption, power absorption and all other applicable uses.), Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Reduction, Illusion Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Magic, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Disease Manipulation |-|Scarlet King= All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, including: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Plot ManipulationInvisibility, Sealing, Information Manipulation, Summoning, Power Bestowal (Granted immortality to her servants), can see and travel across different realities), Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality Attack Potency: Planet Level, later Universe Level (As a child, one of Arancia's lapses of rage was able to wound base form Aura, who at that point in time was easily able destroy the entire planet of Remnant. At 18 years old and after many adventures and much training, she had her potential unlocked. With this she was able to content with base form Ruby, who at that point in time was vastly above baseline Universal level.) | Universe Level+ to At least''' Multiverse Level+ (Was able to content on equal grounds with her father Ruby, who was vastly above her Ascended Warrior God state at this point. Later on had her potential unleashed once more, allowing her to fight on somewhat equal grounds with Ruby Gray, who by the time of her coming to the Main Timeline, had destroyed countless amounts of timelines, which in the Cyverse each contain an infinite number of 4-dimensional Multiversal Space-Time Continuums, but ultimately lost.) | At Least '''High Hyperverse level, '''likely '''Low Outerversal (Created the Scarlet Kingdom, an infinite dimensional Hilbert Space, after acquiring the Scarlet Crown and becoming the new Scarlet King and embodiment of the Crimson Tower. Became even stronger and fought on equal grounds with Hastur, before ultimately besting the Yellow King. While not yet showing the full extend of her power, she has been shown to be able to take on some of the Cyverse's weaker Outer Gods, who are each infinitely stronger than the citizens of the Scarlet Kingdom, and come out victorious.) Speed: Massively FTL+ {About as quick as her father.} | MFTL+ ('''Much quicker than before.) | '''Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Is able to move in the Dark World, a realm in which there is no time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Universe Level | Universe Level+ '''to At least '''Multiverse Level+ | '''At least High Hyperversal, likely Low Outerversal'' 'Durability: Universe Level '(Was able to take blows from Ruby, who at this point in time could destroy the universe rather easy.) '| Universe Level+ 'to At Least '''Multiverse Level+ '(Has survived strikes from beings of similar tier. Took a lot of hits from Ruby Gray.) '''| At least High Hyperversal, '''likely Low Outeveral (Took blows from Full Power Hastur and shrugged her strongest attack off. Took blows from the Outer Gods and survived.) '''Stamina: Godlike (Not even blows from Ruby Gray could knock her out) | Infinite | Infinite Range: Low Outerrversal Range Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Supergenius (A skilled fighter and master tactician, capable of creating extremely advanced technology in all fields of science, and possesses vast mystical knowledge) | Nigh-Omniscient (By virtue of becoming and embodying the Scarlet Tower and later on the entire Scarlet Kingdom.) Weaknesses: Arancia has an explosive temper that can flare up suddenly and cause her to act irrationally, but besides this, she is typically a pacifist who avoids fighting and dislikes killing opponents. Due to this, she often keeps his true power restrained so as to avoid harming others. As a Ascended Warrior 2 and after first getting her potential unlocked, Arancia was prone to overconfidence, even dipping into sadism during her battle with Nyx and seeking to prolong her suffering. | None Notable as Scarlet King Key: Base Form | Ascended Warrior and Beyond | Scarlet King Note: '''None '''Specialties -She has extreme resistances/immunities to abilities/hax she possesses, due to God Ki shielding and neutralizing the user from abilities they themselves know. -Thanks to her Zenkai ability, she gets stronger as she fights or gets closer to death. Reactive Powerlevel at its finest really. -The Vacantian's adaptive traits allows them to make a technique useless against them, after having seen it once or after it has been used on them once. For example, someone once nearly fried Arancia with electricity manipulation, but the second time around, Arancia's body adapted to it and made the electricity attacks useless against her. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes Forms; In-depth explanation ---Much like Ruby, Arancia is ever evolving and developing on Tumblr. So that means I will be adding more keys as the Cyverse story progresses. ---A lot of developments later and I decided to add the SCP Foundation into the Cyverse, and change up the concept of the Scarlet King. Ruby's daughter Arancia has become the Scarlet King, which is where the title and Scarlet Kingdom comes from, as well as key. Furthermore, Hastur will be added a well. Multipliers Important Info; This only applies to the 2nd Key of Arancia, and yes Ascended Warrior God is incredibly similar to Super Saiyan line of transformations, because in the Cyverse the Vacantians are basically Eldritch Saiyans. In the Cyverse by powering up, you can breach into new Tiers just like that. Ascended Warrior; 50 x Base | Low 2-C Ascended Warrior 2: 100 x Base | Low 2-C Ascended Warrior God ; 40'000 x Base | 2-B Potential Unleashed; 200'000 x Base | At least 2-ACategory:Tier 4Category:Tier 3Category:Tier 2Category:Reality WarpersCategory:Vericulumvenatrix's pagesCategory:Ruby RoseCategory:Ascendance TeamCategory:Rose LegacyCategory:Transformation UsersCategory:Space-Time UsersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Primary ProtagonistsCategory:DragonsCategory:EmbodimentCategory:Destruction UserCategory:CyverseCategory:CharactersCategory:Cyverse CharactersCategory:Probability UsersCategory:Weapon MastersCategory:Weapon UsersCategory:Chaos UsersCategory:Energy UsersCategory:Aura UsersCategory:Reactive Evolution UsersCategory:Pocket Reality UsersCategory:BFR UsersCategory:Power Nullification UsersCategory:Matter UsersCategory:Acausal CharactersCategory:Transformation UserCategory:Causality UsersCategory:Abstract EntitiesCategory:Higher Dimensional BeingsCategory:Regeneration UsersCategory:ImmortalsCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Void UsersCategory:Forcefield usersCategory:Flight UsersCategory:Outer GodCategory:RWBY charactersCategory:RWBY Category:Tier 1